The Secret in the Death
by AnthropologistGirlInTheMaking
Summary: A long-lost secret hidden in a haunted house. As a case brings Dr. Temperance Brennan back to Rose Red, the house that took her twin sister, death is imminent. Can they make it out alive, or will they become Rose Red's next victims?  Full summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

Heyy, guys! Some of you have read my other story, Love Can Be Blind, I assume, so if you have, you'll know my writing a little. I don't know if any of you have seen the movie Steven King's "Rose Red", or, simply just "Rose Red", but that's the other half of this story. A little movie note: Emily Deschanel is in it! She's younger, around 25-26, and she has bright, blonde hair. Kind of a shock when you first see it :3 Anyways, that's where I got the idea for Brennan's fictional sister having blonde hair. Anyways, I'm not going to explain to you the whole plot, but I will give you a little Teaser Trailer;

Story Trailer: Unknown to everyone, Dr. Temperance Brennan once had an identical twin sister, who was, as some would put it, a normal girl. It wasn't until August of 1993 that she went missing, when the twin 17 year olds headed into Rose Red, Seattle's most haunted mansion. From just outside the gates, people could hear the terrified and worried shrieks of the auburn-haired elder twin, who was sitting, curled in a ball outside the front door, tears streaming down her cheeks, a small cat curled up beside her. Twenty-seven years later, that same auburn-haired girl became a world famous forensic anthropologist/novelist, working with a team of the best of the best, including her handsome FBI partner. But when a case outside Rose Red appears, the remains of a teenage girl send Brennan into shock as memories rush back to her, haunting her, terrifying her. When she, along with Booth, Zack, Russ, and Parker head into the building, the doors slam shut, and the "ghost" of someone comes back to haunt them. Ellen Rimbauer has her change to get what she wants, but can she?

~On another note, I've changed a bit as to how the dead in Rose Red act. Normally, they'd be all decomposed with ripped or even non-ripped clothing, dark, mummified like skin, etc. In this fan-fiction, they have the ability to look normal, as if they hadn't died, although they were also able to do that depending on who it was in the movie. There are also actual ghosts too, not just zombie-ghosts. I've started out this story with a fairly small-ish chapter, but I will try to make them longer as the story goes on. Now, on to chapter 1! ~

* * *

><p><em>August 19th, 1983, Seattle...<em>

_Standing in silence outside the cold, worn metal gates, two little girls, around the age of 7, gazed up at the huge house hidden by vines and overgrown bushes behind it. The elder twin, an auburn-haired rational type, felt troubled, knowing that something was wrong with that house, and kept her grip on her sister. The younger twin twirled one of her blonde braids in curiosity, feeling a strong urge to run into the large yard surrounding the mansion. Instead, she inched closer to her sister, burying her face into her hair, as if to hide._

_"Come on, Sis. Let's go, before Dad finds us here and gets mad!" The older girl whispered, having spotted a figure watching them from the upstairs tower in the mansion. Quickly, the two ran off down the street, disappearing around the corner. The figure that had been watching them narrowed its eyes, turning slowly to wipe dust off of an old book that sat on a box. Carefully pulling it open, gently flipping to a specific page, the figure's eyes fell on a hand-drawn image of two girls, one blonde, the other auburn, both with matching light gray eyes. The figure turned back to the window, willing for the two little girls to return, although it knew they wouldn't, not yet. But of course, after waiting for many, many years, Ellen Rimbauer knew she could wait just a little longer._

27 years later, Washington DC...

"Come on, Bones! We've got a case!" The young, auburn-haired forensic anthropologist popped her head up from the front of her couch, which she'd been sitting on the floor in front of as she worked on a set of older remains. She blinked, tilting her head as she took in her partner's body language. Impatient, by the look of it. "Bones, come on! Chop chop!" Scowling, she gently set her clipboard, notes, and pen on the couch, pulling herself up and off of the floor as she grabbed her coat.

"Alright, alright! I'm coming." She said, shooting him a look as she slipped by and headed for the doors. As he caught up to her, she felt his hand come to rest in its familiar spot at the small of her back, sending tingles up her spine. "Where are the remains?" She asked, tilting her head to the side once again as they walked.

"Up in Seattle," Her partner responded. "Creepy thing is, it's up near that old freaky mansion, 'Rose Red'. You know, the one that's rumoured to eat people?" She stiffened, his words shooting a memory that she had worked hard to bury, out into the front of her mind.

_1993, Seattle..._

"_Come on, Tempe!" A blonde-haired seventeen year old ran for the gates of the deserted, deteriorating mansion, skidding to a stop right in front of them. Her wary, auburn-haired sister trailed after her, a worried look on her face. _

"_Tues, I don't think this is such a good idea..." Her sister rolled her eyes._

"_Omigod, Tempe. You're such a scaredy-cat!"_

"_Tuesday. People have disappeared in that house. They've never been seen again. Ellen Rimbauer herself went missing! And I don't know what the term 'scaredy-cat' means."_

"_Temperance." Tuesday retorted, spinning to look at her. "Just because the house is rumoured to eat people," Temperance flashed her sister an irritated look at her choice of words. "Doesn't mean it's actually true." She finished, giving her sister one of the glares the twins were famous for..._

Brennan was barely aware of someone prodding her arm, and startled when she felt it again, jerking her out of her memory. "Wha...?" She muttered, blinking. Her partner was giving her a worried look.

"Bones, you okay?" He asked, watching her carefully. She nodded.

"Of course, Booth, I'm fine." She stated quickly. Booth gave her another worried look before removing his hand from her back and heading to the driver's seat of the SUV while she hopped into the passenger's side, memories of her sister invading her thoughts. As tears began to slowly fill in her eyes as a particularly painfully happy memory appeared in her thoughts, she had to quickly swipe the back of her hand across her eyes to clear them away. She couldn't, wouldn't, let Booth see her crying. Leaning her head against the window, she watched the scenery fly by, allowing it to fade away as her mind travelled back to the time when she still had her twin to count on.

Brennan didn't even realize it when they pulled up to the airport. Booth had to help her into the airport and onto the plan. He had to help her off of the plane when they landed in Seattle. He even had to help her into her suit at the hotel before they headed for the crime scene.

"The victim is female, around 17, although the body has been here for at least the same amount of years..." Her voice broke as she realized the details practically described her sister exactly. Her being dead would explain why Brennan could never find her that day, although she'd heard her giggling and talking to her. Taking a breath, she continued; "Caucasian, has never given birth. Multiple fractures to the metacarpals and metatarsals, and a clean break to the mandible. Knife-like cut marks to the left femur and right tibia," She broke off again. "And much more. We'll need to examine these back at the lab." Her partner nodded, calling it in to the other guys who came in to begin wrapping up the body. Brennan took little containers and took soil and bug samples, as well as everything else that Hodgins would need while Zack stood back a bit and continued to photograph the area. Once finished, she stripped off her gloves and headed back to the car, slipping inside and staring out the window, a far-away look in her eyes as Booth started the SUV and began driving back to the hotel.

A teenagers remains. That made even more memories burst forth, hurt radiating through her body, as she remembered that the fateful night all those years ago had been her own fault. Her sister, her identical twin sister, had become a victim to the house. And all because she had refused to go with her to find their damned cat, who, unlike her sister, had shown up next to a crying Brennan outside the front doors an hour later.

"It's all my fault..." Brennan whispered, tears in her eyes. She buried her face into her pillow as Booth came into the room, most likely to check on her. Sitting down on the bed, he gently rubbed her back with one hand.

"You sure you're okay? He asked, his brown eyes watching every movement she made. Slowly, she nodded, deliberately pulling herself up into a seated position while he continued to rub her back. "I brought food...you haven't eaten since breakfast this morning," He said, but she shook her head, pushing away the plate he held out to her. "Bones, come on. You need to eat something. We have to go into that creepy house tomorrow, to look to see if we can find anything, so you need to get your strengths up." Booth was able to see the raw flash of terror in her eyes before she blinked it away, tentatively grabbing half a sandwich and taking a tiny nibble. He grinned. "Atta girl!" She rolled her eyes at him, quickly finishing off her sandwich half, only just realizing just how hungry she was as she snatched the other half off of the plate.

"Also, before we go, I have to fetch Parker. Rebecca's here in Seattle, and apparently she's too busy to be able to watch him. I figured since your brother was here too that he could watch him while were inside." Booth said, watching his partner. She nodded, indicating with one hand that she'd call Russ to check and see. With a quick thanks, Booth set the plate down on the table next to her and made to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" Brennan's question startled him, and he turned around.

"Going out to the couch. I'm tired." He replied, starting to turn around again.

"You could stay in here, if you wanted. It's not like we haven't shared a hotel bed before. Plus, you should use the bed anyways, because of your back. I can take- dmgh trkldj Bthrs!" Booth had come back over and sat on the bed, having stuck a strawberry in her mouth to shut her up, and, at the same time, piss her off. She bit off the end of it before dropping the leaves on the plate, watching as her partner disappeared into the bathroom to change as he figured it would be simpler just to agree with her rather than to argue. She herself pulled off her clothes and slipped on a pale pink camisole and white pyjama shorts, slipping beneath the covers. A few moments later Booth joined her, falling asleep almost instantly. Brennan began to drift off, but not before feeling Booth's arm slip over her waist and unconsciously pull her closer to him as she lapsed into a dream-filled sleep.

* * *

><p>~So! There's Chapter 1! Next chapter I'm hoping to kind of show off Brennan's dreams, so we can learn a little more about her sister, but if I can't get any ideas, then the story will just continue. Please R&amp;R!~<p>

Copyright: Bones belongs to Fox, and Rose Red belongs to Steven King/ABC. I'm just borrowing the characters and places for a little bit.


	2. Chapter 2

~Here's Chapter 2! I might have Chapter 3 up tonight, but most likely it'll be up tomorrow or the next day.~

* * *

><p>Brennan's eyes fluttered open as her mouth opened in a silent yawn. She moved to get up, but found she was pinned. Booth had one arm still around her waist, but he also had one leg over top of hers, effectively pinning her right up to his chest. A faint amount of heat colored her cheeks, and she leaned her head down to his ear to whisper his name, to no response. She tried again, louder this time. And again. And again. Finally, upon realizing it wasn't working, she raised her voice to the highest she could make it.<p>

"BOOTH!" Her sleeping partner jerked, eyes flying open as he pulled her even closer. After a quick squeak of surprise, Brennan gave him a quick, irritated smile. "As much as I hated to wake you, I had to, due to the fact that I cannot move because you have me pinned," He looked confused, and to answer his unspoken question, she flung back the sheets, revealing their awkward position. His eyes widened and he slid over, turning red.

"Sorry, Bones. I can't really control what I do when I'm asleep, so you can't technically blame me."

"Are you sure? Because I recall that before I fell asleep you slipped your arm around my waist. The rest I would've been asleep for while it happened."

"Bones, I fell asleep like, ten seconds after I got under the covers." Brennan didn't respond to his last comment and slid out of bed, stretching as she stood up, giving Booth quite a view of her pyjama-clad body. She disappeared out into the tiny kitchen that was in the hotel room, snagging a box of cereal and pouring a bowl for herself while Booth busied himself with trying to remove the inappropriate images that had popped into his head as she'd stretched. Sliding out from under the sheets, he pulled on his pants and put on a clean shirt before joining her in the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Parker's jaw dropped as he gazed at the gigantic mansion. Rose Red, in all it's run-down glory. Russ stood behind him, gazing at the building, worry shooting through him as he recalled the tale that a hysterical sister had told the police, who had in turn told it to him. Venturing into the mansion, losing the cat, then Tuesday going missing? He definitely didn't want his sister going in there. As she walked past the two of them he grabbed her arm, causing her to spin around.<p>

"Tempe, I don't want you going in there," Russ stated, causing her to give him one of her looks. "I still remember what happened all those years ago. Don't tell me you've forgotten. Don't tell me you've forgotten about Tues-"

"Of course I haven't forgotten!" Brennan snapped, narrowing her eyes at him. Luckily, Parker had gone with a couple of the FBI techs to look around outside, so she could raise her voice and have her secret still be kept. "She was my own damn sister for God's sake! How the hell am I supposed to forget what happened to her? It's my own damn fault after all, for refusing to go with her!" Russ didn't even flinch at her words.

"I just don't want to lose you too," He said, letting go of her arm. She turned on her heel without a word, following Booth and Zack into Rose Red. Russ sighed and decided to go find Parker and the FBI techs.

Inside, Brennan found Booth examining a large photograph on the wall, while Zack was busy searching for anything that could've been used to kill the victim and hidden there. But much to everyone's surprise, it wasn't Brennan or Booth, nor Zack who found anything. They searched for at least three hours, all around the first floor, all three in each space of course, to no prevail. Startlingly, the one who found it was someone who wasn't even supposed to be searching for evidence.

"Dad? Bones? I think I found something!" Parker's voice shot through the air, loud and clear, and all three adults heads popped up. Heading out into the main hall, Parker rushed in, holding something up in one hand. Russ raced in behind him, albeit hesitantly. Brennan took the object from the boy, holding it up to look at it closer.

"It looks familiar... I'll have to use some of the equipment outside to look at it. Good job, Parker." She said, heading around them and back down the hall. Just as she reached the doors, about to step back outside, the large, heavy wooden doors slammed shut, making Brennan stumble back. "What the...?" She steadied herself, reaching for the door handles. Tugging, the doors refused to swing open. She tugged harder. And harder still. Sensing her difficulty, Booth went to help her, standing behind her and reaching around to grasp the handle before pulling.

"It won't open," He stated, blinking. Brennan, who was becoming increasingly furious, kept tugging angrily at the door until Booth grabbed her arms, pinning them to her sides and successfully restraining her. Russ and Parker looked at each other, then back at the other two. Booth tried calling the others outside. "It's Booth. Yeah, we can't get out. The doors are stuck. What do you mean, how? If I knew that I'd already have the doors open again and we'd be outside with you guys," He paused, listening to the response. The doors rattled loudly, and everyone jumped. Booth swore softly, putting away his phone. "They can't get them open either. The windows don't have any spot to be pulled open, so they are no use to us." Parker looked terrified.

"How do we get out?" Booth looked grim.

"We don't. At least not now. We'll most likely be stuck here tonight, Bud. Now. No one is go off alone. In pairs at all times." He ordered, looking at Brennan as he spoke. She yanked her arms out of his grasp, yanked at the door once more, then disappeared off into the formal living room area. Parker blinked and, remembering the whole 'pairs' thing, chased after her. Zack and Russ stared after them before turning back to Booth.

"Let's just go search the kitchens, see if they have f-" Miraculously, as they slowly spun around, the doors opened. Zack slowly tiptoed outside, eyes wide. Without another word, he ran to get Brennan's laptop and other equipment, as well as Booth's bag. He came back about seven minutes later, laden under the weight of three bags. The other two had returned, and Brennan made way to go outside again. The doors slammed shut, just missing Zack as they did so. Booth laughed quietly.

"I think the house likes you, Bones. It doesn't want you to leave!" Brennan scowled at him as she spun on her heel, snatching her laptop bag from Zack and heading back into the formal living room. "Wow. Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Booth blinked. Russ didn't comment, just followed his sister.

Unbeknownst to them, a figure was watching them from the shadows. Gray eyes sparkled lively while one hand twirled a strand of blonde hair. For once, the figure was able to look normal. Look alive instead of dead. A small cat purred quietly at its stockinged feet. The figure was desperate to follow the young woman, to see her face completely again after 17 years, to just speak to her, but it knew it couldn't. Instead, it picked up the purring cat and disappeared up the stairs, melting into the shadows of Rose Red. Back in the formal living room, Brennan's eyes clouded over momentarily, and she absentmindedly twirled a strand of hair with one hand before coming back to her senses, pulling up the house plans on her laptop, although she knew they most likely wouldn't do much good, not after all these years.

* * *

><p>~As I believe I mentioned, I was originally going to make this chapter about Brennan's dreams, so we could learn a little more about her sister, but I couldn't get ANY ideas for it. So, I just moved on to the next part. If I can, I'll add in the dream chapter if I get any ideas. And yes, I realize this chapter is fairly short, but I liked that ending part, so I decided to cut it off there. R&amp;Ring would be great!~<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

"I must admit, all of the hallways and rooms in this house are very intricately detailed. Especially this hallway; very hard to find the real doors." Brennan said, gazing at the hallway. There were doors on either side, but all were locked. To find the real doors, they had to press somewhere near either side to find the real door. She pressed her hands up against the wall, accidentally triggering one of said doors.

"What is this hallway, anyways?"

"It's called the Perspective Hallway. Nothing of what you see is actually the real thing. All the real doors are completely hidden. As you can see, there are specific pressure points on the walls which, upon being pressed, will activate the real door," She responded. "Don't ask me how I know." Stepping through the now open doorway, she blinked. The room was practically empty. Backing out of the room, the door swung shut behind her. The five of them continued down the hall, peeking into the different rooms, trying to figure out which rooms where bedrooms and which ones weren't. Which rooms were actually rooms and not just something completely fake. Once, Zack got stuck, almost being left behind before the others realized it. Quickly traversing the halls, Russ pushed open a set of heavy double doors.

"Oh my God..."

"The room is...upside down?" Booth stared, startled. He slipped into the room and gently pushed one of the lamps that hung from the floor, pointing up, and it bounced lightly like a bobblehead. Parker was trying to jump and reach the furniture that sat on the ceiling. Brennan spun around in a circle slowly. "Is there even a point to this room? Bones, you seem to know the lay of Rose Red. Any ideas?"

"There's a hidden room." To prove her point, she walked over to one section of wall, pressing gently to reveal a door that would swing open, revealing a bedroom behind it. "Ellen had this upside down room created to mess with her husband's buisness life. I highly doubt that he ever figured out the trick, although we can never be sure." Parker, who was intrigued but still slowly becoming scared, latched onto her hand, peering into the hidden room with wide eyes before she closed the door.

"Freaky."

"I don't really see how you think this is freaky, Booth. There are many stranger rooms in this house. The Mirror Library, for example."

"The _what?_" Brennan let out an exasperated sigh.

"The Mirror Library, Booth. If we find it, you'll see what I mean." Outside, the sky was darkening as night fell over the world. To three of the five inside Rose Red, it just made the place creepier. Brennan and Zack, on the other hand, were just even more intrigued as shadows plagued the once bright areas. After getting lost multiple times, the tiny group finally made it back to the main formal living area and flopped onto the couches.

"We should find bedrooms for tonight," Booth began. "We'll need to group up. Two in one room, three in another." Parker chose to interrupt him at that moment.

"I wanna share a room with Zack and Russ!" He said, watching the partners expression. Brennan's eye twitched slightly. Russ and Zack looked at each other, then nodded, indicating that they were okay with that arrangement. It took some arguing and persuading from everyone before Brennan and Booth finally gave in to the idea of having to sleep in the same bed for the second night in a row, let alone in a bed in a haunted mansion. Of course, much to Booth's horror, they were also in Ellen's room, while the other three were in a room just a little ways down the hall.

Tiptoeing into the room, Brennan looked around curiously. She found clothing in the wardrobe, a neatly made bed, albeit a little dusty. She even found Ellen's diary, sitting on the powder table. Gently, she set that in a drawer, not wanting to read it. As she looked up into the mirror she let out a shriek, eyes widening at the reflection that looked back at her. Younger, with bright blonde hair, face in the exact same expression of shock. Every movement she made the reflection copied exactly. Brennan grabbed her own hair, holding a strand in front of her face and seeing that it was still brown. She let it fall back into place, and upon looking into the mirror again, saw nothing. Booth, having heard her scream, raced back into the room.

"What the hell happened? Why did you scream?" Without an answer she just turned and buried her face into his chest, shaking in terror. "Whoa, Bones. Shh, calm down. It's alright," He wrapped his arms around her, whispering comforting words into her ear until her shaking finally began to subside. She sniffed, pulling her face back and blinking up into his worried brown eyes. She felt a strong urge to kiss him, but fought it off. He gently pushed a strand of hair out of her face, his fingers lingering just a second too long. "You okay? What happened?" She shook her head.

"N-Nothing. I just overreacted at something that wasn't there." Brennan half-lied, burying her face back into his chest again. He rubbed her shoulders and back with one hand slowly, knowing what she'd told him wasn't true. He pulled her towards the bed, helping her underneath the covers before going around to the other side. "Booth?" She asked quietly, rolling over to look at him. "Could you...could you just..." She inched closer, trying to indicate what she wanted him to do. Luckily, he understood, wrapping his arms around her tightly, pulling her into his chest. "Thank you..." She whispered, closing her eyes and allowing both his breathing at the strong beating of his heart to lull her to sleep. Booth stayed awake for a few moments longer. He gazed at the sleeping woman in his arms, wondering just what had terrified her so much. Pressing a soft kiss to the top of her head, he leaned his own head against hers, closing his eyes and falling asleep.

A couple of hours passed with them sleeping soundly like that until one small interruption changed the peaceful scene. The reflection from the mirror sat at the foot of the bed, watching the sleeping partners in silence. She knew it had been a stupid idea to just appear in the mirror like that, but she couldn't help it! She needed to have seen her face again, even if her expression had been one of terror and shock, perhaps even of revulsion. Saddened gray eyes turned their gaze onto her lap before she stood, walking silently towards the top of the bed. Gently, she pulled the covers up a little higher over their sleeping forms. Even if they couldn't be awake when she was there, she still felt the need to be close to the living, breathing people, especially when two of the five were family. She gently trailed a hand across the woman's cheek, a tiny tear falling to land in the spot she'd just touched before she knew she needed to leave. With a quiet whisper of "Goodbye. I'll be seeing you tomorrow, even if you can no longer see me.", she slipped out of the room, closing the door behind her. Popping her eyes open, Brennan tried to calm the rapid beating of her heart. She had heard her sister's voice, felt her pull the covers up and over their bodies. She'd felt her hand trail across her cheek and- She quickly lifted a hand, moving it in the same direction and area she'd felt it before. Her hand came away wet as it hit the tear that had fallen. Her breathing sped up slightly.

"Bones? Go back to sleep." She'd woken her partner, who mumbled his sentence quietly before pulling her closer, hands making soothing circles on her back. Forcing herself to believe that she was incorrect, Brennan closed her eyes again, willing herself back to sleep as she pressed her head against his chest.

* * *

><p>"Morning, you two. Slept comfortably, I see." Russ's voice cut into the dreamless sleep of both Brennan and Booth, causing them to blink their eyes open in confusion. Seeing the fact that they were cuddled up, they swiftly pulled away from each other, heat coloring Brennan's cheeks. Russ raised his eyebrows.<p>

"Nothing happened here, Russ, so no need to get all protective about your sister. She just got upset last night."

"I asked him to hold me, but nothing else happened." Both spoke at the same time, and Russ just rolled his eyes.

"Parker's hungry. We need to go see if there is anything around. Otherwise, we'll have to find some other way to get food." He said, watching as the two slipped out from under the covers. Booth headed off down the hall with Parker and Zack, but Russ stayed back for a few moments to speak with his sister. "What upset you last night, Tempe? Did something happen?" Brennan narrowed her gaze, not wanting to talk about it, but she knew her brother wouldn't give up until she told him.

"I was setting an old book into a drawer, and when I looked up, I saw a reflection in the mirror. Thing is, is wasn't completely my own," Her brother looked confused. "And by that, I mean the reflection was seventeen years younger, with bright blonde hair."

"You mean...Tuesday's reflection?" Brennan nodded.

"That's not all, either. Last night, I woke around perhaps one, and I could sense something sitting on the end of the bed. Proving that I wasn't just imagining it, it got up, walked up to the front of the bed, and pulled the covers up. Then, it stroked my cheek lightly, and then cried before whispering a quick goodbye, and something about that it will be watching me today, although I can't see it. Of course, the voice just so happened to match mine exactly, and since I hadn't spoken at all..."

"It had to be Tuesday. God, Tempe. Does that mean she's still here? How is that even possible?"

"It's not possible. Clearly it was just a figment of my imagination. Perhaps this house and the memories that are resurfacing are making me go crazy." Without another word she took off down the hall after the other four, and, not wanting to be left alone, Russ sprinted after her. It took them at least half an hour to get back down to the main floor, and then another ten minutes to find the kitchen. Pulling the fridge open slowly, all were surprised to see it completely filled with food. _Fresh _food. There were sandwiches and meats, salads and other different foods. Without a word everyone grabbed something and began to eat their fill. Separating into two groups they headed off to check out the rest of the house.

Parker grabbed Brennan's hand as they slowly traversed the hallways. Booth was right behind the two, hand resting on his gun just in case. Squeezing his hand, Brennan gave Parker a tiny smile of encouragement as they pushed open yet another door.

"The Mirror Library." She whispered as she gazed into the room. A mirror on the roof and the floor, reflecting all of the book shelves and small seating area on the top and bottom of the room, as well as the three living beings themselves. Reaching up, she pulled a book off of the shelf, gently prying it open to read what was inside. Booth whistled softly in admiration at the library. At that point, Tuesday chose to indicate her presence by making multiple sets of books fly off the shelves and land in a pile on the floor. She made them arrange themselves by the letter that was stamped on each edge. Booth kneeled down to look at them.

"Hey, Bones, come here for a sec. Look at these. The books arranged themselves in the order of a day of the week by the tags on their sides." He indicated it as she bent down to look at it. From the first book to the last, the letters read: T. U. E. S. D. A. Y. Brennan stiffened, trying to calm down her feeling of shock. "I mean, is there something specially about that day or something?" Without thinking, Brennan interrupted him.

"Not the day itself, the person with the same name. She-" She smacked a hand over her mouth, efficiently shutting herself up before she could say anything more. She spun on her heel, heading back over to the bookshelf, stopping dead when she saw the blonde-haired teenager gazing steadily back at her. Tuesday waved enthusiastically with one hand, twirling a strand of hair with the other, a tiny smile on her face.

"Hey, sis. I've missed ya. Welcome back." With a wink, she disappeared, leaving her sister to blink once before fainting, crumpling onto the mirrored floor.

* * *

><p>~Interesting, huh? Once I again, I was planning on making this chapter a little longer, but I liked leaving the tiny cliffhanger here. R&amp;Ring is always appreciated!~<p> 


End file.
